Koharu's First Love
by Popie the Popester
Summary: Hikaru and Ryo have a boyfriend. So why not Koharu? CANCELED


Princess 9: Koharu's First Love

Authors Note: For easy access of the English language I am changing the spelling of two character names. Ryo is now Yo, and Seira is now Sarah.

Prologue

Koharu Hotta walked lazily down the sidewalk of the Kisaragi Girls school campus, glancing side to side at the rolling green hills and beautiful trees. The campus was very attractive, as it was a prep school for girls with wealthy families. The janitorial staff worked round the clock to keep the school grounds clean and inviting. The building itself was average size, as prep schools go, and it too had impressive architectural design. It was situated right next to its brother school, the Kisaragi Boys School, which had similar design. So, overall, Kisaragi was a more than adequate place to be schooled.

The school day had just ended, and Koharu was carrying supplies to the baseball team locker room. Koharu looked like an average school girl, around five feet and two inches tall, she had an average but trim build, as well as short black hair and light brown eyes. While not the prettiest girl in school, she still had an attractiveness about her, and she certainly turned a few young men's heads. Her arms were slightly muscular, as she was a fisherman's daughter, this however proved valuable as she was the most powerful batter on her baseball team.

Her team was borrowing equipment from the Kisaragi Boys team, and so she had just crossed the border between the schools. As she walked , she did not look right in front of her and therefore did not see a young man walking absentmindedly in her direction.

Crash! They collided, and Koharu dropped the bag she was carrying, spilling baseballs and bats.

"Oops! Excuse me." The boy said "I didn't see you there. Let me help you out." He immediately started picking up a few of the baseballs and loaded it into her bag.

"Uhh... thank you." Koharu said.

"You're Koharu, from the baseball team right?" The young man inquired.

"Yeah," She replied.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Jordan Pallis. I'm an exchange student." He explained. " from America" .

Koharu looked him over. He was tall, about six feet and three inches tall. He had a somewhat muscular build. His skin held a light tan, and his hair was dark brown, and he had deep blue eyes. His smile was rather pleasant.

"_Not bad." _She thought.

" Well , see you around." He said.

"Bye," she answered.

She began to walk away when another Kisaragi boy walked by. He was a large person, with large muscles. His head was shaved , and he had large unattractive lips. His eyes were a dull brown , and squinted. His skin was very tan, and his eyebrows were bushy and connected. Simply put, this teenager was ugly.

" Hey, your one of those baseball babes, ain't you?" he said in a low voice that did not show even a spark of intelligence. " How about going with me. We'll have a great time, sweetheart!"

"Not interested, Kojak"

The goliath made an angered grunt , picked her up, and slammed her against the school's outside brick wall. Koharu gave a shout of pain.

Jordan had gotten about ten feet away from where Koharu was standing, when he turned around to see her being attacked. He rushed up to the scene .

"Hey You!" he shouted "Put her down, NOW!"

" Who do you think you are?" the thug said as he dropped Koharu to the ground. He then threw a left handed punch at Jordan. Thinking quickly, he sidestepped the blow, grabbing the other young man's right arm and pulled it into a police hold. He then shoved the other boy into the ground . The bully then rose back up and tried to kick Jordan. Jordan again sidestepped and grabbed the thug's leg and twisted. Again the bully fell. This time Jordan rushed towards him and punched him several times in the stomach and face. Shaken, the other boy retreated quickly. Jordan then walked over to Koharu.

Koharu looked at Jordan. This young man was brave. He had taken someone much bigger than he, and he had done it for her! He was strong and an expert fighter, the other person had no chance against him. And he was handsome. Koharu had high standards, her father taught her this, but this one had passed all those standards. He even seemed to be a decent guy!

" Are you okay?" he asked Koharu.

" I think so. T-thanks." she sputtered.

" Its nothing." he replied, then started walk away.

" Wait!" she said." Would you, I mean, could you please, I mean, would you want to , uh, be my b-boyfriend" She managed the say after a great deal of effort.

" Seriously?"

" Uh yeah" She blushed. Inside, she feared that he already had a girlfriend.

" I would love to."

" Really?"

" Of course. Meet me again tomorrow on the girls' baseball field and we'll talk."

"O-Okay!" she replied.

Today Koharu had gained a boyfriend. She had liked boys before, of course, but never enough to try to get a boyfriend! This was a grand day indeed. Koharu felt herself smiling inside.


End file.
